


Stiles and The Sourwolf

by FrozenInSpace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is Derek, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles, M/M, not too much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenInSpace/pseuds/FrozenInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up while Derek is playing creepy stalker man. Cuddling and ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and The Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Sophie whole-heartedly for this fluff. She's the one who got me into this show. 
> 
> Damn you.

Sometimes, Derek liked to sneak into Stiles' room at night and watch him sleep.

After everything that'd happened with Gerard, he'd taken a long time to begin to sleep normally, or at least as normally as he ever had. Now, when he slept, he slept peacefully, no longer afflicted with the nightmares which originally threatened to encompass him, that woke him up in a deep sweat and a darkness in his eyes. He was even getting used to the idea of eating again, but he did still sometimes overindulge in the Adderall.

Remembering this made Derek smile, but it was half-hearted, and he was unable to summon up any more. Ever since Gerard, and now with the alpha pack, Derek had fallen back into old habits, like avoiding them as much as possible – the pack hadn't noticed yet, mainly because he usually kept his distance, but it wouldn't be long before they noticed how he was acting.

Remembering this brought back his anger, which meant he often thought about the reasons he couldn't just take off and let the pack get their lives together without him- the main being the Alpha pull of protection he felt towards them, but particularly Stiles, whose hair was currently sticking up in all directions, mouth half-open.

Derek just knew he couldn't leave them, not after everything that had happened, and especially not Stiles, with whom he'd gained a deeper bond in the past few weeks than before.

Derek was gradually beginning to accept that his feelings towards Stiles might be more than platonic, even though he'd tried his hardest to pretend it wasn't happening. 'S a good old coping mechanism, he thought, suppressing memories.

Then Stiles began to stir, his brown eyes half-opening, then widening further with shock as he took in the werewolf beside his bed. 'Derek, what the fu-?' He sat up and lay against his headboard. 'Why are you in my room?'

'Erm…I'm not here. This is all a dream..........' He knew he looked stupid.

'No, you're not…..where the hell have you been the last few weeks?'

'At home….'

'Don't lie to me. I've been there. Where. Have. You. Been?'

'Spent a few nights out of town. Couldn't handle being around you or any of the pack.' This was how Derek realised that he was pretty damn screwed.

'If this is about the Gerard thing, it's not your place to worry about that. I don't even really remember it now if I'm honest.'

'Yes, you do. I've seen you wake up in sweats, and then have a panic attack. Even at school, you're on edge constantly. You're not yourself, Stiles. Not by a long shot.'

'Well, there's one thing that hasn't changed.'

'What's that?'

'You.' Stiles stood up, wobbly from tiredness, but walked to face Derek. 'You're still the sourwolf we all know.'

Derek fell forwards into the shorter man's shoulder, taking in the scent of Stiles as he crushed his human towards him, holding tight. Stiles raised his head, and gently pressed his lips against Derek's, and he was shocked to his core, but couldn't deny the way he enjoyed himself as he entangled himself with the smaller man. They fell onto the bed, hands intertwined, staring at each other. Completely out of character, a wild though told Derek, but he didn't care. His wolf was almost purring at the contact.

'Derek?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you okay with this?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'I always thought you'd be this big scary werewolf. You're really a little puppy-dog.'

'Don't push it, Stiles. I might be okay with cuddling, but trust me, I know when to let the wolf rule.'

'Can't wait to find out.'

'Yeah, you can. You're underage, and I'm in enough trouble with your dad at the moment, 'kay?'

'Ugh. Fine.'

Stiles started to yawn, just as the sun began to rise, and he made eye movements towards his clock, so Derek reluctantly let him go, moving to go back through the window, until he felt a grasp on his wrist, and was pulled back, surprised with an even deeper kiss.

'Stay here tonight. I sleep better when you're here.' Derek realised that Stiles had always known he was there. Damn, that boy had learnt how to play the werewolves. The two fell asleep, the smaller tucked up against the larger, and finally they felt at peace.

The next morning, Scott knocked on the door and looked through the window (after not getting answered) at Stiles and the alpha, sleeping on the bed which was way too small for the two of them. Scott got his phone out, and muttered to himself, 'Well, I sure can't wait to tell Isaac and Allison about this.'


End file.
